


Fired

by alienspronkles



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Adorable dorky boyfriends, Demonic Possession, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Spencer Reid Doesn't Work for the BAU, Spencer Reid Leaves The BAU, Supernatural Hunter Spencer Reid, Witch Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: After Reid gets fired from the BAU after defying Hotch’s orders, he goes to live with Sam and Dean in the bunker with Jack. Months later, his team tracks his phone to somewhere in Kansas and asks him to meet. There, he finds out that Hotch has been acting weird...and his immediate thought is demonic possession.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Fired

"Hey, Reid," Sam said as he came into the apartment, seeing Reid sitting on the couch in the living room. "You okay?"

"Fine. Why?" Reid asked with a shaky voice before rubbing his eyes, his face tear stained and puffy. "What are you doing here?"

"We had plans, Reid," Sam said awkwardly as he came over and sat next to Reid on the couch. 

"Oh. Right. I forgot," Reid said. 

"You never forget anything. What's going on?" Sam asked with a concerned tone. "You've been crying, I can tell. Did something happen?" 

"I...I got fired," Reid said anxiously. 

"You what?" Sam asked sadly. "What happened?"

"Hotch...I didn't listen to his orders," Reid said, rubbing his watering eyes. "And he...fired me. They were stupid orders, Sam. They didn't make sense. It would have put more lives in danger if I did listen. And yet, I made sure everyone was okay. And everyone is. If I listened to Hotch's orders, people would have died. And he fired me for that." 

"I'm so sorry, Reid," Sam said, wrapping his arms around Reid's waist. "Do you need anything?"

"To get my job back," Reid said, Sam smiling. 

"Some people believe that everything happens for a reason," Sam said. 

"So me getting fired is a good thing?" Reid asked with a glare. 

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying...to adapt," Sam said. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"I have an apartment...that we're sitting in right now," Reid said awkwardly. 

"An apartment that needs to be paid for," Sam said with a smile. "You kinda can't do that without a job. I'm...we wanted to figure out the whole...spending time together thing. And...maybe this is the way. Move in."

"With you and Dean and Jack?" Reid asked. 

"Yeah. You'll get your own room. You'll hear Dean blasting music while cooking," Sam said with a smile, Reid smiling. "You won't have to pay for your apartment. And you can just...take some time for yourself. Ignore anything and everything to do with the FBI and the BAU."

"Drop off the grid?" Reid asked. 

"Take the time you need to take care of yourself," Sam said. "That's what I mean."

"What about my books?" Reid asked. 

"It's not like you don't remember them," Sam said with a smile, Reid smiling slightly. "And you can always bring them with you. We can completely make your room like a library."

"That sounds...nice," Reid said tiredly. 

"It's entirely your call," Sam said. "No pressure. I'm just offering an alternative."

"Okay," Reid said, nodding. "Dean won't mind?"

"Dean can complain all he wants," Sam said, Reid smiling and leaning against him tiredly. "I'll call him for you if that makes you feel better."

"Thank you," Reid said as Sam pulled out his phone and called his brother. 

"I thought you and Reid were spending the night together. Why are you calling me?" Dean asked. 

"Reid's moving into the bunker," Sam said. 

"Aw, man," Dean complained. "Does that mean I have to wear earplugs to bed now?"

Reid snickered and tried to hide his laughter while Sam glared at the phone. 

"Funny," Sam said with a glare. "Just hilarious, Dean."

"It's a legit question," Dean defended, Reid hiding his smile. 

"We're gonna be sleeping in separate rooms, Dean," Sam said with a glare. 

"For now," Dean said blankly. "I have no problem with the kid moving in, as long as you two warn me if you're gonna...you know."

"Wow," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"I'll have Jack teleport us over there to help you two pack." 

"No. Not now," Sam said. 

"Ah. I see. Goodbye then," Dean said with a smirk before hanging up. 

"I..." Sam said, frozen. "I meant that we were gonna relax-"

Sam stopped himself from talking. He rubbed his eyes while Reid smiled at him. 

"You okay?" Sam asked. 

"Can we just...relax here?" Reid asked tiredly, Sam's arms wrapped around his waist again. 

"Yeah. Do you wanna listen to music or something?" Sam asked.

"No. I just wanna...sit here and relax," Reid said tiredly. 

"Okay," Sam said with a smile before Reid fell asleep. "Damn. That was fast. Goodnight, Reid."

"Night," Reid mumbled tiredly.


	2. Handcuffs

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Reid asked Sam. 

"Yes. I'm fine," Sam said with a smile. 

"Okay," Reid said before hesitantly handcuffing Sam's wrists together. "Good?"

"Yeah," Sam said. 

"Yo," Dean said as he came into the room, completely forgetting to knock. "Woah. I walked into something."

"It's not what you think," Sam said with a glare, him and Reid sitting on the bed. 

"Oh really?" Dean asked with a smirk. "Then...why the handcuffs?"

"I'm trying to get out of them with my powers," Sam said as he fidgeted with the handcuffs. 

"Look, man, I know you're interested in witchcraft and I approve because, well, I know you're not gonna start killing people," Dean said. "We do that anyway. My point is witchcraft is dangerous, man. So I don't approve."

"You just said-" Sam said before stopping himself. "Never mind. I'm not arguing with you."

"Why do you need to do this anyway?" Dean asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

"Dean, the amount of times you and I have both been kidnapped and tied up is more than the average person so I'm being prepared," Sam said with a glare. 

"True," Dean admitted. 

Sam stared at the handcuffs, his eyes glowing purple before the handcuffs unlocked. They fell on the bed, both Reid and Dean frozen. 

"Holy crap, it worked," Dean said with a smile. 

"Yay," Sam said tiredly, leaning back on the bed with a nosebleed now. 

"Woah, hey," Dean said as he went over to Sam. "You good, Sammy?"

"Fantastic," Sam said with a smile. 

"You should consult Rowena for tips, or to figure out why you have a nosebleed," Reid said. 

Sam nodded and went to get up but fell back on the bed. 

"I'll do it later. I'm so tired," Sam said. 

"I'll text her for you," Reid said as he reached over Sam and grabbed his phone. 

"Thanks, Reid," Sam said tiredly. 

"Yup," Reid said as he texted Rowena. 

"Why did you come in here, Dean?" Sam asked, looking at him with heavy eyes. 

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going out to pick up that pizza we ordered," Dean said. 

"Cool," Sam said before hearing a phone go off. "Did Rowena get back to me already?"

"No. I think that's mine," Reid said as he reached over Sam again and grabbed his own phone. 

Reid looked at the phone and rolled his eyes before putting it aside. 

"What is it?" Sam asked. 

"My team. They keep on trying to contact me," Reid said. "I'm trying to move on with my life and then contacting me isn't helping."

Reid's phone went off again, him groaning in annoyance and checking it. Reid froze. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"They're in Lebanon," Reid said as he stared at his phone. "To meet with me. They only tracked my phone to a 20 mile radius though."

"I love the men of letters bunker," Dean said with a smile. 

"You should go," Sam said. 

"Why?" Reid asked. 

"They keep on contacting you and...if you don't tell them that you're trying to move on, then they'll just think you're ignoring them," Sam said. "Which you are but you have a valid reason. So just go and meet with them and make that clear with them."

Reid nodded and got up off the bed. 

"Come on, kid. I'll give you a ride," Dean said. 

"Relax, Sam," Reid said as him and Dean left the bedroom. 

"I'm coming with you," Sam said as he scrambled off the bed, stumbling slightly. 

"You can barely walk," Dean said with a glare. 

"And you can barely be straight," Sam said with a glare. "Let's go." 

"It's better to have Sam there for me because he'll make sure I actually go inside the bar they want me to meet them in, instead of just standing outside," Reid said, fidgeting with his sleeves. 

——

"You sure you wanna do this?" Sam asked as they walked up to the bar. 

"No," Reid said anxiously before they walked into the bar. 

Reid anxiously grabbed Sam's wrist when he saw the team in the corner. Emily and Derek were taking shots with JJ and Rossi while Garcia was typing on her tablet. 

"I...I can't do this. I can't do this," Reid said before going to leave but had Sam grab onto him. 

"Come on," Sam said as he dragged Reid over. 

"Spence!" JJ said with a smile before seeing him being dragged over. "Are you...are you okay?"

"Anxiety," Reid said. 

"Who's this guy?" Derek asked. 

"Sam. He's Sam," Reid said anxiously. 

"Hi," Sam said awkwardly. 

"Hi," Derek said. 

"Give me a hug," Garcia said before practically crushing Reid and cutting off his air supply. 

"Garcia. You're...You're cutting off my air supply a little bit. Do you mind?" Reid asked, trying to get the words out before Garcia let go. 

Reid coughed for a second while gasping for air. 

"Thank you," Reid said. 

"Why did you just drop everything and leave all of a sudden?!" Garcia asked before hitting Reid. 

Reid quickly scrambled away from Garcia and used Sam as a shield. 

"I needed a break after everything!" Reid said, still using Sam as a shield. 

"A break from what?" Derek asked. 

"After Hotch fired me-" Reid started. 

"Woah! Hotch fired you?!" Derek yelled. 

"Yeah," Reid said, stepping out before behind Sam. "Wait...you didn't know?"

"Hotch said you left after he told you that you defied his orders, which were stupid ass orders and I would have done the same thing," Derek said. 

"Wait," JJ said. "So Spence got fired but Hotch said he quit. Why would Hotch lie?"

"I don't know," Reid said, holding onto Sam's wrist anxiously. "He started acting weird seven days before I got fired."

"Weird how?" Sam asked. 

"We noticed that too actually," Emily said. "He's still like that." 

"He's way more of a drill sergeant than usual," Derek said. "And ruder."

"And...he's not disgusted by any cases he works on," Rossi said. "And we work disgusting cases that would break even Hotch."


	3. Alley fights

"Okay so why...I'm so confused," Garcia said. "Why would Hotch be acting like this?"

"I don't know," JJ said, rubbing her eyes before hearing a phone ring. 

"That's mine," Sam said before getting up and walking away. "Hey, Jack. What's up?"

"Dean and I are gonna be having the movie night and he wanted to know if you were still with Reid," Jack said. 

"Sorry, Jack. It looks like we're gonna be here a while. Sorry I'll miss movie night," Sam said. 

"It's okay. We're gonna be watching a Disney movie anyway," Jack said. "Dean said I could pick so I picked one I haven't seen."

"Oh yeah? Which one did you pick?" Sam asked with a smile. 

"Bambi," Jack said, Sam coughing. "But Dean won't let me watch it. Why not?"

"You don't wanna watch Bambi," Sam said. 

"Why not?" Jack asked. 

"There's a scene that depicts graphic violence and can traumatize you," Dean pitched in. "Now let Sam do his thing."

"Okay?" Jack said before hanging up. 

Sam rubbed his eyes and walked over back to Reid, who grabbed his hand under the table. 

"Did something happen to Hotch that would cause this?" Sam asked. 

"No. Nothing. This makes absolutely no sense," Derek said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice called out from next to them, all of them turning and seeing Hotch standing there with a glare. 

"Sir, how did you find us?" Garcia asked. 

"Your phones," Hotch said before looking at Reid, who's grip on Sam's hand tightened. 

"Why'd you fire Reid and tell us he quit?" Derek asked as he stood up and got closer to Hotch. 

"Why do you care?" Hotch asked sternly. 

"He's apart of this team!" Derek said loudly, Rossi grabbing his upper arm to calm him down. 

"Not anymore he isn't," Hotch retorted. 

"That's bull and you know it," Derek said with a glare. 

"Watch your mouth, Morgan. Remember, I'm still your boss," Hotch said, glaring back. 

"Hotch, we're just trying to figure out why you fired Reid, that's all," Rossi said, trying to deescalate the situation. 

"Alright. Fine. Want to know why I fired him? He can't fight. He can't shoot. He can't do anything physical. He barely passes his firearms qualifications exams. It's amazing he's allowed in the field. And it's amazing he's not dead already," Hotch said with a glare. "That's why I fired him. Oh, and he disobeyed my direct orders."

Hotch glared at Derek, who glared back. 

"I can pass the exam," Reid said as he got up with a glare. "And I can win a fight."

"Oh really? Since when?" Hotch asked with a glare. 

"Since always," Reid said. 

"Prove it to me then," Hotch said, glaring at Reid. "Win a fight."

"Against you?" Reid asked. 

"Yes. There's an alley outside," Hotch said. 

"Fine. Let's go," Reid said before they went out the back. 

"I can't watch this," Garcia said. 

"Is he bluffing?" Derek asked Sam. 

"No, he can actually win a fight and shoot," Sam said before practically running outside with Derek to the alley. 

"How were you even allowed in the field?" Hotch asked as he took off his jacket and tie. 

"You know they made acceptions," Reid said. 

Sam stopped Derek from interrupting by grabbing his arm. 

"Fine. You want your job back so badly, win this fight," Hotch said. 

"Fine," Reid said. 

Hotch smirked before throwing the first punch, Reid dodging it and punching Hotch in the face. Hotch stumbled back and bumped into the wall, Derek frozen. 

"Damn, kid has more strength than I thought," Derek said, his eyes wide. 

Hotch went to throw another punch but got his arm tristed and put in a headlock by Reid. 

"Reid, don't snap his neck," Sam said quickly. 

"He's possessed," Jack said from next to Sam, startling him and Derek. 

"What?!" Sam said before looking over at Hotch, who was smirking. 

"Isn't this fun," Hotch said with a smirk, his eyes black. 

Derek jumped back and pulled out his gun before pointing it at Hotch, who got knocked out by Reid. 

"What the hell is going on?" Derek asked anxiously. 

"I can wipe his memory if you want so he won't remember his friend being possessed," Jack said to Sam. 

"Can you really?" Reid asked. 

"What?! No. Don't do that," Derek said as he scrambled away from Jack. "Just explain."

"Morgan, please," Reid pleaded. "Let Jack do that. It's so better off not knowing. Please."

"Okay," Derek said hesitantly. 

"Get all of his friends inside too and teleport them back to their houses," Sam said to Jack. "Reid and I will handle the demon."

"Demon?" Derek asked before getting looks. "Right. Right. Why ask because I'm going to have my memory wiped anyway? None of this makes any sense anyways so. Just...tell me one thing."

"What is it?" Reid asked. 

"Are you...happy not in the BAU?" Derek asked. 

"I'm happy I've been spending time with Sam," Reid said with a smile. "But...a part of me will always miss the BAU."


	4. Dungeons

"Damn, seven months," Dean said, leaning against wall of the dungeon as he stared at an unconscious Hotch restrained in the chair. "I can't even imagine."

"We have to tell him," Reid said, him sitting on the table and holding Sam's hand. "About everything. He has a right to know."

"And your team doesn't?" Jack asked with a confused expression. 

"My team...they don't need to know," Reid said sadly. "They already look at the world and see it with monsters but...if they know supernatural monsters are out there...it'll break them, I think that at least. But Hotch...he has a right to know. He was the one who was possessed."

"Your call, kid," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"What about you being gone seven months?" Sam asked. "You're probably gonna wanna come up with a lie for the rest of your team. Maybe you'll wanna wait until Hotch wakes up to do that but maybe already planning a lie out will help his brain deal with the fact that he was possessed. At least then he doesn't have to try and focus it on anything else."

"Why can't he have just been fired by Hotch?" Dean asked. 

"Because then I'll have to get my job back. It's better if I was...I don't know, on leave or something," Reid said. "But for seven months...that's long."

"Maybe you've been undercover this entire time," Dean suggested. 

"Undercover doing what?" Reid asked with a smile. 

"Trying to catch us," Sam said, Reid frozen. "If you've been undercover, then you can arrest us-"

"I am _not_ going to prison again," Dean said with a glare. "I'm tired of breaking out all the time. It gets annoying." 

"Let me finish," Sam said with a glare at his brother, Reid snickering. "If Reid's been undercover this entire time and gathering intel against us...and then we die...he can still come back with information that makes it look like he actually did something useful for seven months."

"Great, we're faking our deaths again," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"What intel do you think would work?" Reid asked. 

"Everything about hunting," Sam said. "Everything about monsters and demons and vampires. Everything. It could work. We've just been...delusional serial killers this entire time."

"And how are we gonna die?" Dean asked. 

"We found out that Reid was an FBI agent undercover and we tried to kill him and he got the upper hand...and killed us," Sam said. 

Everyone's attention got drawn to Hotch, who was groaning slightly as he woke up. Dean ushered Jack and Sam to leave. 

"I got this," Reid said to Sam, who nodded and left the dungeon as Hotch woke up. 

"Wha..." Hotch slurred as his vision started to focus. 

Hotch went to get up but felt he was restrained, his adrenaline now kicking in and him looking around the room quickly. He froze when he saw Reid sitting on the table, his legs crossed. 

"Reid?" Hotch asked, his voice slightly anxious and panicked. "What's going on?" 

"Hotch...we need to talk," Reid said sadly. 

"And I need to be tied to a chair for that to happen?" Hotch asked with a glare. 

"Hotch...what's the last thing you remember?" Reid asked. 

"I was...I was with Jack," Hotch said. "And I put him to bed. And...I smelled...something awful. And then I woke up here."

"That was seven months ago," Reid said, Hotch frozen. 

"What?" Hotch asked, him frozen. "No. No."

Reid pulled out his phone and showed Hotch the date, him frozen. 

"Listen, I can explain what happened," Reid said. 

"Great. Do that," Hotch said with a glare. 

"You were possessed by a demon," Reid said awkwardly. 

"Huh?" Hotch asked. 

"We killed it, relax," Reid said. 

"We?" Hotch asked. 

"Yeah...me and...and the Winchesters," Reid said quietly. 

"The...The Winchesters?" Hotch asked before remembering. "The spree killers?!" 

"Yes," Reid said before Hotch started struggling against the restraints even more now. "I can explain everything, Hotch. Please just...trust me." 

"Okay," Hotch said.


	5. Explanations

"So you're Sam and Dean Winchester?" Hotch asked. 

"Yeah..." Sam said awkwardly. "Nice to meet you I guess."

"Reid explained you hunt monsters," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. "You're all giving me a headache right now."

"That's probably from being possessed," Dean said awkwardly, Sam hitting him on the arm. 

"What were you saying about being undercover? My brain was still trying to process the fact that demons exist...and still is," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes as he leaned against the wall. 

"Okay so basically I was thinking...we were thinking...that since you fired me-" Reid started. 

"I fired you?" Hotch asked. 

"Yeah, Hotch. I know it's the demon now but..." Reid trailed off. "It's not your fault. You were possessed."

"I'm sorry," Hotch said. 

"Don't be," Reid said. "But as I was saying, if I've been undercover with the Winchesters this entire time...I can bring back a profile for the FBI."

"So then no one will suspect a thing if you come back to work again," Hotch said, Reid nodding. 

"But we're coming up with the fact that he killed us because we found out who he was," Dean said blankly, a beer in his hand. "Because I'm tired of escaping prison. That gets annoying." 

"How many times...actually, I don't want to know that answer," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. 

Dean smiled before taking a sip of his beer. 

"I'm not going to pretend to understand any of this, because I have no idea what's going on," Hotch said, Reid snickering. "But if you think this is the best way to handle this...then let's go with this plan."

"You're probably gonna wanna make a scene though," Dean said awkwardly. "So then your friends know you're back and that you were undercover."

Reid nodded and rubbed his eyes. 

"Wait. Does that mean I have to move back into my apartment?" Reid asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"Sorry, kid," Dean said, his hand now on Reid's shoulder. "I'll miss you. Sam will miss you more but I'll miss you. I'll miss your cooking."

"You can cook?" Hotch asked Reid, who nodded. "It's weird not seeing you in a sweater vest, Reid. I'll admit that."

Reid looked at his flannel while Sam started laughing. 

"I'll you miss," Sam said, his arms now wrapped around Reid. 

"I'm not dying, Sam," Reid said awkwardly, Dean snickering. "I'll be fine."

"At least now you have a chance to buy new books because all of your books are in your room," Sam said. 

"New books, yes," Reid said with a huge smile on his face. 

"Great, now he can't wait to leave," Dean said blankly.

"I'm assuming you two are..." Hotch trailed off as he looked at Sam and Reid. 

"You got a problem with that?" Dean asked with a glare, his protective big brother instincts kicking in. 

"No. Even if I did, I wouldn't say anything," Hotch said awkwardly, knowing Sam and Dean were serial killers. 

"Good," Dean said, Sam smiling. 

"Where are we by the way?" Hotch asked as he looked around the library. 

"No. Nope. You're not knowing that," Dean said blankly. "Time to go."

"Dean," Sam said. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Reid's gonna have to look like he was in a fight," Sam said awkwardly. 

"Oh great," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Which means..." Jack asked, completely confused. 

"Which means we have to kick his ass," Dean said before putting the beer bottle on the table. "Without you healing him."

"I hate this plan," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. 

——

"Hotch, I've been meaning to ask," Rossi said, Hotch rubbing his eyes. 

"Ask what?" Hotch asked from his desk, rubbing his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Rossi asked. 

"Yes. I'm fine. I haven't had any morning coffee yet so it's hard to wake up," Hotch said with a smile. 

"Well get some in you," Rossi said with a smile before losing it. "But...I came to ask...you've been acting...differently lately, for months."

Hotch sighed and rubbed his eyes again. 

"Is it because of Reid leaving?" Rossi asked. 

"Yes," Hotch said, trying to come up with an answer other than demon possession. 

"That kid was a big part of this place," Rossi said with a smile. "And he dropped off the face of the Earth. If you ever need to talk, let me know."

"I appreciate that, Dave. Thank you," Hotch said, Rossi nodding before leaving. 

Rossi made his way over to Derek and Emily, who were with Garcia. 

"So? Did you find out why he's been like this?" Derek asked. "It's freaking annoying."

"It's just why we suspected," Rossi said. "Because of Reid missing."

"It's probably hitting him hard," JJ said as her and Emily came over. "It's hitting me hard too. Every time I look at his desk..."

"Reid?" Garcia asked, everyone turning to where she was looking and seeing Reid coming out of the elevator.

"Reid?" Derek asked as Reid came over. "Where the hell have you been?! You dropped off the grid! You weren't answering any of our calls!"

"Where's Hotch?" Reid asked. 

"What happened to your face?" Emily asked, seeing a few cuts and bruises. 

"Where's Hotch?" Reid asked again. 

"His office," JJ said before Hotch came over. 

"Reid, you can't be here," Hotch said, everyone getting confused now. 

"They found out," Reid said, putting his hand to his busted lip. 

"What the hell is going on?" Derek asked blankly. 

"Where are they now?" Hotch asked Reid. 

"I...uh...killed them," Reid said awkwardly. 

"You? Won a fight?" Hotch asked blankly, Reid glaring. 

"I can fight," Reid said, his voice slightly high pitched. "I..."

Reid rubbed his eyes and glared at Hotch. 

"Someone explain what the hell is going on," Emily said. 

"Reid's been undercover ever since I 'fired' him," Hotch said to everyone before looking back at Reid. 

"Undercover? Why?" Derek asked. 

"To catch the Winchesters," Hotch said. 

"As in the Winchesters?" Rossi asked. "The serial, mass murderer, spree killers?" 

"Yes. Those," Reid said, wincing. 

"Why Reid?" Derek asked. 

"Because look at him," Hotch said blankly, Reid squeaking. "And his memory would prove useful." 

"Well that explains why you've been the way you've been lately, because Reid was with them," Emily said, rubbing her eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Garcia asked as she hugged Reid. 

"I might have a cracked rib so hugging really hurts right now," Reid said, wincing and Garcia quickly letting go of him. 

"Sorry. Sorry," Garcia said awkwardly. 

"It was worth it though," Reid said, holding his side and wincing again. "I have a profile. Can I return to work now?"

"I'm so glad you're okay," JJ said before hugging him, her almost immediately letting go from Reid wincing. "Sorry. Sorry. Let's get a medic over here or something."

"I'm fine," Reid said, smiling and him panting slightly. "Really. I'm just glad to be home."


End file.
